Fishing lures have been used for both commercial and recreational fishing for many decades, if not hundreds of years. As an alternative to catching live bait for use in fishing, and the occasional onerous task of keeping live bait alive while fishing, many fishermen have found it beneficial to use fishing lures as artificial bait to catch fish. Historically, the use of artificial lures in fishing required fishermen to learn and employ techniques to make the artificial lures behave as live bait would behave when moving through the water, since it has been demonstrated that greater fishing success can be had in so doing.
It will be appreciated that attempting to impart realistic movements to artificial lures is a somewhat physically demanding task, requiring specialized knowledge in the movements of live bait as well as a physical ability to use such knowledge in making the artificial lure appear to be alive, thus increasing the enticement and resulting harvest of fish. Not only do these demands make fishing more arduous, the movements of the fishermen that are required to impart such lifelike behavior to an artificial lure often place physical strains on the fisherman's arms and hands as the fisherman attempts to animate an artificial lure using such techniques. In fact, many fishermen can attribute muscular and nerve ailments to the physical stresses associated with animating artificial lures.
To remedy some of the difficulties associated with animating artificial lures, fishing lures have been developed to act on their own to ease the task of animating the lures during fishing. For example, lures have been developed to emit fish-attracting scents. Other lures have been developed with rattles inside to attract fish through sound. Still other lures have been made to vibrate after being wound up with a winding device to visually attract fish through lifelike movement. However, no lure has been developed to imitate lifelike bait movement through electrically- or electronically-driven animation.
What is needed, then, is an electrically-powered fishing lure animator to mimic live bait movements while the lure is in the water.